<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Soldier Boy. by BopWritesThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853859">Little Soldier Boy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BopWritesThings/pseuds/BopWritesThings'>BopWritesThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Other, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, iron dad &amp; spider son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BopWritesThings/pseuds/BopWritesThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "Leaves From The Vine" from Avatar: The Last Airbender. basically just an angsty fic of Tony grieving the loss of his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Soldier Boy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leaves from the vine”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony can’t seem to wrap his head around it..the quiet, no laughing, no rambunctious wrestling or giggly accusations of cheating on the last round of Mario cart just nothing…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Falling so slow” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he got back from space a few days ago he couldn’t be more relieved to see that he still had Pepper, but, the moment he saw her the first thing he was able to sob into her shoulder was the news that their baby boy was among the fallen. And when he hears the guttural cry Pepper can’t contain as they hold each other he vows that one day he’ll put an end to Thanos with his bare hands is it means getting his baby boy back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like fragile tiny shells”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels heavy as he sits on Peter’s bed, he feels like his mind should be racing but all he feels is cold. It’s hard to clear his head when his thoughts all revolve around the missing piece of his heart. God, why did it have to be Peter? </span>
  <em>
    <span>His Son. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So young and bullheaded, ready for whatever challenge he came across.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Drifting in the foam”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day before the snap he was looking at colleges, planning dates with his scary girlfriend, helping Mr. Delmar lift the heavy boxes..and now he’s gone. And Tony isn’t sure if or when he’ll ever hold his little boy again and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span> god does it hurt. He’s never felt this type of pain, not when his parents died or even when Jarvis did. No. This pain cut deep into his very </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span> into every fiber of his being this- this was the pain of losing a child. And god would Tony do anything to make it stop, to see his Bambinos goofy smile again... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Little soldier boy”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally breaks down as he lays on his side, clutching Peters's favorite stuffie he’s had since he was a baby. It’s a tattered old build a bear frog that he and Pepper had got for him on his first birthday, he named him ‘Mr. Hops’ and they were inseparable. And now Tony holds it tightly, almost as if it too will turn to dust in his arms..he sobs and screams, how is this fair? Why him? Why Pete? He didn’t deserve this...His little boy should be here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come marching home”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony cries until the tears run dry, he wails and curses the lord's name for as long as he can, till his voice is near nothing and his chest aches from heaving. Staring at the stuffed toy in his hands he feels nothing but rage. Towards Thanos, towards God, towards himself... He holds the stuffie up resting his forehead against its plush chest. It still smells like Pete, and tony thinks he would probably be crying is his eyes weren’t so dry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Brave soldier boy”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Its been almost a week and they’ve made no progress on how to reverse the stones, giving everyone a bit of coping time but as he sits there he sighs, mourning their losses won't bring anyone back. So with a heavy heart and a broken soul he stands, heading towards the door of his son's room and exiting, He will see his Bambino again even if its the last thing he does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Comes marching home.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know your thoughts on this one-shot!! I kinda cried writing it but I love how it turned out. plus this song breaks my heart and it gave me this horrible idea haha, do you guys think I should make a part two to this? let me know, please! comments and kudos appreciated!! thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>